


Gods and Monsters Part One

by Killmongersmistress (teakturn)



Series: Musical Oneshots [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark, F/M, Inspired by Music, Jealous Erik, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Killmongersmistress
Summary: So if you’ve been following Jolie’s series then you’re prepared for this. If not, then for some background I started this series based off a request for someone to write an Erik fic based on the song Gangsta by Kehlani. Gods and Monsters is the end of Jolie’s story so I hope you guys enjoy.





	Gods and Monsters Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written on my tumblr blog.

It was a rowdy night at The _blackcat_. So busy that Killmonger had sent Jolie off to sit at the stages with a few racks and an order to behave herself. She wanted to stay in VIP with him. She wanted to sit in his lap while he did his business. Mostly because she was feeling clingy and affectionate after pregaming at the apartment. But she loved the way people acted when she was around Killmonger.

Jolie wasn’t stupid, she understood that her position in Killmonger’s life was rare and more than likely temporary. There had been other’s before her and there would likely be others after her. With this in mind, Jolie had no problem exploiting what little power she had to force her way to the best spot in front of the stages. No one dared touch her, all of them aware of what a crazy motherfucker Killmonger was.

The Dj noted her presence and began playing her favorite songs. A dancer named Temptress took the stage with a sexy confident strut. When she saw Jolie at the head of the stage Temptress dipped low in front of her.

“King Jolie tonight?” Temptress flipped her hair up and her head and torso followed in a sultry wave. With another smooth swivel of her hips, Temptress brought herself down to the floor. Slow grinding and writhing on the stage, Temptress managed to be completely engrossed in her performance and her conversation with Jolie.

Jolie slipped three handfuls of hundred dollar bills between the bejeweled strap on her bikini bottoms.

“I was told to behave myself,” Jolie rolled her eyes.

The whole club knew about Jolie’s leash. Sometimes Killmonger was generous and allowed her free reign. Mostly because it amused him and because he knew Jolie could go insane if her leash became too tight. He had, after all, helped her slip the short leash her parents had held her under for most of her life. 

Temptress accepted Jolie’s answer and danced to another end of the stage. There was no arguing an order from the big boss, their real boss. Jolie may have power, but Killmonger was all powerful. No one would go against his word, not even her father.

 

_“We agreed I had until the end of the year,”_

_“Nah nigga. I said the end of the year to pay up. As in, you better have my money before the year ends-“_

_“I don’t have it. The congregation is living on retirement and SSI, they can’t give more than they already have!”_

_“That’s not my problem. You asked me for the 200,000 and I gave it to you. Now I want my money, and you’re going to give it to me. ‘Else I’m gonna have to take payment another way.”_

_“You’d threaten a man of God?”_

_“When that nigga owe me money? Pshh of course. Fuck you mean? If you was really a man of god you’d get on your knees and start praying.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Nah, you heard me. Get on your knees,”_

It was hours later and Killmonger still hasn’t finished whatever he was working on. He’d visited her at the stage once, to give her more money and let her know they’d be leaving at closing. That was not what he’d promised her when they went out tonight. Jolie knew better than to pissed, and she knew better than to let her annoyance show, but she still pouted. 

Pouting was something that had been beaten out of her young. Obey thy parents was a favorite commandment of Sister Givens. Killmonger, for a reason Jolie had never examined, liked it when she pouted. When he was in the mood for it he indulged her, let her have her way. What did it matter to bend here and there for others when you knew you had complete control of the situation?

Jolie didn’t try pouting because Killmonger looked too distracted to notice it anyway. She’d been promised a quick appearance so he could handle business. Instead, she’d be stuck here all night. And, he expected her to sit and wait for him for who knows how long! Maybe it was that seventh shot and the glass of Hennessy talking but Jolie thought she had done a good job of being good but if he could go back so easily on his word to her then she could do the same.

 

_Seeing her father bow down to the man who’d sauntered into their church like he owned it rocked Jolee's understanding of her life. Her father was a charismatic and well-liked man. He was handsome and aged well and as far as JoLee knew has always had his life in order. She had lived a comfortable life. Her mother never had to work and JoLee had never had to get a part-time job. Up until that moment it had never occurred to her that her family might ever be hurting for money._

_Hearing the amount of money her father owed caused her heart to race. JoLee would be the first to admit that she was naive when it came to the dealings of gangsters or loan sharks. Yet her limited knowledge allowed her to believe that if her father couldn’t give that man his money he wouldn’t hesitate to hurt him, or anyone, in repayment._

_All her life her father had disappointed her. He had never once stuck up for her against her mother. Pastor Givens was a loving father but distant. JoLee had often forgiven him for his shortcomings but this was a whole new level of low. He’d endangered their family by taking on a debt he’d never be able to pay._

Jolie threw most of her money at the strippers on stage and then used the rest to tip the Dj. He didn’t know about Killmonger’s order to behave so when she requested he play her playlist he nodded and set the queue. Finding an empty stage on a packed night like this would be hard. So Jolie approached one of the dancers who was actually nice to her. Delicious was a tall, stacked light-skinned woman with green eyes. She was a new addition to the club, which is why when Jolie approached her about joining her on stage she agreed with very little begging on Jolie’s part.

Planting her hands on the floor of the stage, Jolie hoisted herself up onto the platform. Her dress was a sequined blood red halter dress that stopped just below the curve of her ass. As soon as she was settled onto her feet the first strains of one of her favorite songs began blasting out of the speakers set up around the club. The tempo was slow with a heavy beat, perfect for the body high Jolie was running on.

_**In the land of gods and monsters, I was an angel. Living in the garden of evil, Screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed.** _

Jolie swung her hips to the music and ran her hands up her body until her fingers were gripping the lacing of her halter top. Beside her, Delicious was twerking and bouncing her ass all the while stroking and caressing Jolie. They made quite the pair, and the audience of men and women cheered them on with money and catcalls.

With a grin Jolie unknotted the tie holding her halter dress up and let the fabric fall, baring her skin all the way down to her waist. Her bra was strapless, lacy and sparkling gold against her brown skin. Delicious wasted no time in grabbing hold of Jolie’s hand and pulling her to the front of the stage so she could show herself off.

_**You got that medicine I need, Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly. Put your hands on my waist, do it softly. Me and God we don’t get along, so now I sing** _

Delicious began strutting up and down the stage picking up tips. Jolie focused on wiggling out of her dress until all she wore was her gold strapless bra and matching thong. Jolie wasn’t a dancer by any means but she could follow a good beat and was more comfortable than most when it came to being naked. She felt good, it didn’t matter if that feeling was created by disobeying the man she had to go home with. Jolie used all the moves she’d been taught by the dancers in Killmongers club to her advantage.

A sudden heat at the nape of her neck alerted was all the warning Jolie got before Killmonger was suddenly there, standing at the base of the stage staring up at Jolie with a look she couldn’t decipher. He should be angry, she’d blatantly disobeyed him and was now strutting up and down his stage in lingerie she’d hoped to share with him.

_**No one’s gonna take my soul away, Living like Jim Morrison.** _

There was a heat in his eyes yet Killmonger made no move to stop her. So Jolie took that as permission to continue. Using Delicious, Jolie moved her ass against the dancer behind her in time to the music.

_**Headed towards a fucked up holiday. Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing, Fuck yeah give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want, It’s innocence lost. Innocence lost.** _

Jolie and Delicious riled the crowd up as the danced on one another and seduced the crowd in tune with the hypnotic low tempo beat. A crowd had formed around Killmonger, they pulsed around him in an effort to get closer to the stage. When Delicious let go of Jolie to go to the pole the crowd followed her further downstage, leaving Jolie to stand alone, trapped in the dark gaze of her man.

Killmonger didn’t look angry, although Jolie couldn’t really tell with all the flashing lights and pounding music. Without her dance partner, she no longer felt as powerful, as willing to dance and wiggle for the delight of others. Still, she refused to get down. The sooner Jolie got off that stage the sooner she had to face whatever punishment Killmonger had in mind. When Killmonger approached the stage, Jolie danced out of his reach.

_**When you talk it’s like a movie and you’re making me crazy,** _

Closer now, Jolie can see the fire in his eyes as he stares up at her. The heat of his gaze burns along every inch of bared skin and Jolie had a second to question if she’d made a mistake, baiting him like this. That second is interrupted by Killmonger rushing the stage and yanking her forward by her thighs until she topples off the stage and into his waiting arms.

_**‘Cause life imitates art.** _

Killmonger’s arms feel like iron bands around her torso. Not that she can complain. The second they touch all the fight goes out of her. Jolie had wanted his attention, now she had it. Making more of a scene in front of his patrons will only annoy him more and worsen her punishment.

_**If I get a little prettier, can I be your baby?** _

Killmonger carries Jolie from the lounge, through the kitchens, and into the alley separating the club from a pub that closed hours before. The night air is cold and damp from all the rain the morning before. The gritty gravel and puddles would have wrecked hell on the $300 fuck me pumps she’d worn just to match her lingerie. Yet Jolie never had to worry over the fate of her shoes because Killmonger didn’t set her down until they reached his car, parked in front of the back door to the club and guarded by two of his lower level goons. 

The hired guns didn’t even blink when Killmonger and Jolie passed, silent with tension and unspoken punishment they both knew was coming. Killmonger stops once, to set Jolie down on the hood of his car, and then turned to his goons and nodded his head once. The goons got the message and disappeared into the club.

You tell me life isn’t that hard.

“Now,” Killmongers voice practically vibrate with controlled fury, “What the fuck did _you_ think you were doing?”


End file.
